Demon In My View
by short.essay
Summary: After a fight with Inu Yasha, Sessho-maru and Kagome are stuck in the modern world until the well gets fixed again. (Sessho/Kagome! Weee heee!) (FINALLY updated!)
1. Alone

Alone By Edgar Allan Poe From childhood's hour I have not been  
  
As others were; I have not seen  
  
As others saw; I could not bring  
  
My passions from a common spring.  
  
From the same source I have not taken  
  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
  
Then - in my childhood, in the dawn  
  
Of a most stormy life - was drawn  
  
From every depth of good and ill  
  
The mystery which binds me still:  
  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
  
From the sun that round me rolled  
  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
  
From the lightning in the sky  
  
As it passed me flying by,  
  
From the thunder and the storm,  
  
And the cloud that took the form  
  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
  
Of a demon in my view. 


	2. The Better Brother

Demon in my View  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Though I wish I owned Sesshoumaru. I'll let Kagome borrow him though, just this once. ^.~  
  
Chapter I: The Better Brother  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Inu Yasha's head crashed into the well, causing him to lose focus. He knew that he was losing the fight. He was so weak.his brother had gotten him this time for sure. He attempted to get up, only to collapse with a groan.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he gave a dignified walk over to his brother. He slowly bent down to meet Inu Yasha face to face.  
  
"Ah, Inu Yasha," he cooed, outlining his half-brother's face with his poisoned claws. "I see we have finally found out who the better brother is." The outline started sizzling with venom. Inu Yasha cried out in agony and attempted to strike his brother, but he didn't have enough energy to raise his arm. "Well," Sesshoumaru continued, "Time to end this."  
  
"Think again, Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sango hurled her boomerang, knocking Sesshoumaru to the floor. As she, Miroku, and Kagome approached Inu Yasha, he muttered, "I didn't need your help."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Inu Yasha," said Shippo, hitting Inu Yasha lightly on the head.  
  
His three friends stood ready; Sango with her boomerang aimed, Miroku with his staff poised, and Kagome with her bows and arrows.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up, wiping the blood off his chin. "What a pathetic army," he chuckled, brushing back his hair. "A monk, an ex-demon hunter, and a human."  
  
The three stood their ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked again. "I guess I will have to kill you then."  
  
Sango didn't even see him coming. With one slash, she twisted in the air and landed on the ground, Sesshoumaru's poison seething into her face. She found herself paralyzed.  
  
Miroku swung at Sesshoumaru with his staff. As Sesshoumaru dodged the blow, Kagome launched an arrow at him, but he easily avoided that strike as well. "Is that the best that you can do, mortals!" he yelled, striking at Miroku's eyes. Miroku clutched his face in pain and blindly took off his rosary beads, right in the direction of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
Kagome started screaming as she started to get dragged in by the powerful force, and Sesshoumaru tried to back up. Kagome's feet were taken under and she desperately flailed her arms around to grab anything. She felt Sesshoumaru's boot and clung on to them. Sesshoumaru, surprised, lost his footing and was drawn into the black hole with an even greater force. Frantic, he put all of his strength into a jump away from Miroku. He gathered all his energy, and leaped---  
  
As soon as Miroku closed the hole in his hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome went flying because of the tremendous force of his jump. Kagome screamed, but her scream was abruptly stopped when both she and Sesshoumaru violently hit a giant tree. Her world started to dim and fade.  
  
The last sound that Kagome could hear were the yells of Miroku, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Shippo before she fell into unconsciousness and she and Sesshoumaru drifted into the everlasting dark of the well. The crash of the tree acted as a permanent seal between his world and hers. 


	3. Bargaining Ticket

Demon in my View  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. Dommage.  
  
Also, a * means thought* and a ~ means a break in day. ~~~ is to signify you're in Inu Yasha's world.  
  
And, finally, FF.net must not like me very much. Every time I made those "dot dot dot" things, it made it one dot. Sorry, but you're gonna have to live with that. ^-^  
  
Chapter Two: Bargaining Ticket  
  
Kagome woke with a groan. Her head was throbbing. *What happened?* she thought and glanced to her side.  
  
She stifled a scream when she saw Sesshoumaru, who was nonchalantly picking at the ground with a stick. Noticing her, he said, "So you're awake, mortal."  
  
Kagome sneered and looked around. She saw the well house's walls and the door leading outside. She cautiously walked towards Sesshoumaru, who was now lying on the well's floor, deep in thought. "Are we stuck in my time?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up to her and gave a small sneer. "So this is your world, human? No wonder. You in your funny apparel and with those magic things.I should've guessed that you were from another time."  
  
Kagome glared at him until he answered.  
  
"Yes, apparently we are. The tree we crashed into fell on the well right after we traveled to your world." He managed to say this without even a glance towards her.  
  
Kagome put on a look of worry. She was trapped in her time, with Sesshoumaru, the evil killer half-brother. This situation could not get worse.  
  
Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru, who looked indifferent and detached. Then she noticed a long gash on his arm. Instinctively, she bent down and reached for his wound. "Oh my gosh!" she screeched. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his arm away. He grimaced in disgust. "Don't you dare touch me, human!" he growled, his eyes blazing. "Next time, you're going to have a much worse wound than this."  
  
Kagome stepped back in fear. She started to leave, extremely disgruntled. *Fine.* She got out of the shrine. *What's his problem?*  
  
Her family came out of the house to greet her. "Hey, you guys," Kagome grinned, picking up Buyo. She frowned and looked back at the shrine. "Hey, Mom, Grandpa, Sota," she said in a warning voice, "Don't go in there." Her family exchanged confused looks, and Sota tugged on Kagome's shirt. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because there is an evil demon in there who doesn't care for mortals. At all."  
  
That stiffened everybody up, until finally the mom said, "How long are you staying this time?"  
  
Kagome scratched Buyo's ear and sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, that's good." Her mother grinned and started pulling Kagome into the house. "You should spend more of your summer vacation at home, instead of.there."  
  
Kagome started to follow the sweet smelling lunch coming from the kitchen, but not without a glance back to Sesshoumaru's place.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Kagome went to the well house with some breakfast, bandages, and hydrogen peroxide. Before entering, she gave a deep breath. *I know he doesn't like me* she thought, *but he wouldn't hurt me.*  
  
She went in, and found Sesshoumaru in the same position that he was last in: lying down on the floor with his head cocked on the sides of the well. He gave her a brief glance before returning to his position. "Hey, Sesshoumaru," Kagome boldly said, "I brought you food and medicine."  
  
He gave a small chuckle. "Don't trouble yourself, human."  
  
Kagome sat down next to him and set down the food. "I'm not leaving until I bandage your arm."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome stiffened, scared to death, but did not move. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in repulsion, but gave her his arm.  
  
Kagome bit her lip but started cleaning the wound. Sesshoumaru looked away, as if her presence revolted him. She kept wiping it, then she noticed how clearly defined his muscles were. His skin was perfectly white, but there were red marking all over his arm. She started to stroke them, but then she quickly snapped from her reverie. She dressed the injury hastily and wound the bandage tightly on his arm. She got up and started to leave, in amazement about how taken in she was - by his arm.  
  
She felt his eyes on her until she left the well house. *Wow,* she thought, still astonished. *I've never noticed how.perfect he was.*  
  
Sesshoumaru analyzed his bandaged arm. It was perfectly wrapped. *She must have had a lot of practice, with Inu Yasha.* He tried to smile, but found himself frowning instead. *Why do I care so much?*  
  
"Don't come back!" he yelled, so Kagome would hear. "I don't need human generosity!" He returned to his deep, sunken, thoughtful stage, feeling detached yet.unnerved. He shook that feeling off. *Stop.* He warned himself.  
  
Kagome heard his shout. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She gave a sob, and then ran up to her room to cry.  
  
~  
  
Kagome didn't want to get up from bed, though the morning light was streaking through her window, signifying a clear, beautiful summer day. Sesshoumaru had told her to stay away from him, right after she acted nice to him and bandaged his arm - his perfectly shaped, well-defined arm.  
  
She shook her head. That was beside the point. *It's best to respect his wishes,* she thought. *Though his arm bandage will start to stink after a while.and he'll run out of food.*  
  
She sighed and rolled over. *Oh, well,* she thought and got up.  
  
~  
  
Kagome stood at the door of the well house. It has been four days since they've been trapped here, and she was going inside, whether he liked it or not. She got ready to open the door but hesitated. *Why can't I do this?* she cried in her mind. *It's not like I'm afraid of him.* Kagome bit her lip, but couldn't hype herself up to it. She set down the food and bandages before rushing back into the house.  
  
That night, she lay in bed, angry. He couldn't tell her what to do! *This is my world,* she decided, *So he better play by my rules.*  
  
~  
  
The next day she marched straight up to the well house. Nothing was going to stop her. She barged in through the doors, noticing the food and the bandages from yesterday were gone.  
  
"I could smell you last afternoon."  
  
Sesshoumaru was still lying down, but his bandage had been messily changed. In the corner were the rotting food and the used bandage.  
  
"I was surprised you didn't come in."  
  
Kagome pretended not to hear. She jumped into the well, though she knew they were still in her time. Crossing her arms and trying to look intimidating, she commanded, "Come outside."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a cold stare that broke down her tough look immediately. *Eeep.*  
  
"You are in no position to command, human." Sesshoumaru spat. "Stop that nonsense before I kill you."  
  
Kagome gulped but said boldly, "You can't kill me. I'm your bargaining ticket. If Inu Yasha found out you killed me, then he would keep you in this world. Forever."  
  
Then she took a big gulp of air. "Also, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."  
  
Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. Kagome skipped a step back. "What makes you think," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "That my half-brother cares about you that much?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying. Whispering to herself, she knew the answer. "I don't know."  
  
Sesshoumaru said abruptly, "Give me your hand."  
  
Kagome looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Just give me your hand, cursed human!"  
  
She quickly gave him her hand. He drew a long gash with his claws on her palm. Kagome yelped. *Ow..* Sesshoumaru poured her blood over the well's floor. "That will be a warning sign to my brother," he answered Kagome's inside question. "If he doesn't hurry and open the well, I will kill you."  
  
Brushing off his hands, he said, "Now let's see what's so fascinating about your world, human."  
  
~~~  
  
*What accursed luck!  
  
Let me think of a worst-case scenario. This is a worst-case scenario. Nothing worse could've happened.*  
  
Inu Yasha paced as Miroku analyzed the problem. "It seems that after they hit the tree, they fell into the well, the tree broke, and then crashed on the well, and then snapped in two, and the two halves of the tree have now embedded themselves into the well's floor."  
  
He blinked. "Wow."  
  
"The problem is how to get the two pieces out." Sango observed. She peered into the well. "The intensity of the crash must have sent them at least ten feet underground."  
  
"I love how you analyze," said Miroku. Sango gave him a dirty look.  
  
"It's all Sesshoumaru's fault. Him and his thick skull. It cause the tree to -"  
  
He stopped, and then raised his nose to sniff. He crawled into the well, avoiding the tree(s) and sniffed at the floor. He patted the ground then came back out.  
  
"What was it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Kagome's blood." Inu Yasha raised his fingers, which were bright red.  
  
"Oh, no!" cried Shippo and Sango.  
  
"No." Inu Yasha looked back at the shrine. "It wasn't enough for Kagome to be dead. No, he did the as a warning." He smacked his hand on the other one. "That world may not survive with Sesshoumaru there." 


	4. Destroying the World

Demon in my View  
  
If you want a bloody disclaimer, look at Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey all -::happy you're reading my story:: You guys, sorry a/b this, but I'm afraid there's gonna be a little oochiness on this chapter. I can't make a Sesshou/Kagome without it, sorry. But don't worry, it won't be that much. Also, sorry about the lack of updates. Lazy bum here.  
  
Chapter Three: Destroying the World  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked as he went outside. It had been four days since he'd seen the light of day. He sniffed once. "There are many mortals here."  
  
Kagome nodded and gave Sesshoumaru a once over. "You know, I think with a few changes, you can pass off as human."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked absolutely repulsed.  
  
"Kagome!" Sota ran over to his older sister. "Where have you - gaa-"  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up Sota by the scruff of his neck. While the boy whimpered, Sesshoumaru hissed, "Oh, what fun. Another human." He dropped Sota, who scrambled to hide behind his sister. Kagome glared. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Anything with a human taint deserves to die." Another whimper from Sota.  
  
Kagome shooed her brother away. "How dare you. In this world, there are things -" She stopped. She never thought to think what would happen if a modern human met a demon. A war, obviously, with technology and weapons on the human side versus the demon's natural abilities. Maybe a never-ending war."-that can defeat any demon."  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed, disbelieving.  
  
Kagome, irritated, whispered loudly, "Don't you get it? The world today is awful. There's no sympathy, no diversity, no mercy-" *Kind of like you* "- You would have to completely annihilate the world in order to survive!"  
  
Sesshoumaru started to get annoyed. This was taking far too long, as if this girl actually though destroying the world would be a trouble for him.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew. "How can you not care!" she gasped. Her face showed complete- disgust. "Ugh!" She ran into the house.  
  
Her expression surprised Sesshoumaru. *What does she think I am? A human?* he sounded annoyed in his mind, yet her reaction still-perplexed him.  
  
Sesshoumaru went inside the strange abode of hers, and sniffing, he found his way to her. She was filing through an attic, searching for clothes for him. She held up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Here." She threw them to him, with certain stiffness in her voice.  
  
"Hey," she pointed to his bandage, "Do you want me to change that?"  
  
"No." He unwound the bandage and when it was off, there was no more cut, not even a scratch. "I heal quickly," he told her, admiring how perfectly his arm healed.  
  
"Oh." Kagome felt stupid for a second. So, her putting on his bandage did nothing whatsoever. What a waste of time.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw her expression. "Don't think bad of yourself, human," he said. "Your medicine helped some."  
  
Kagome gave a small smile. *Well, that's as sweet as Sesshoumaru is going to get.* she knew.  
  
Then he turned back to the clothes. "What are these?" he asked.  
  
"Clothes." She winced at his current apparel. "Those aren't.normal anymore."  
  
He glared at her. "How do you put them on?"  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh. "Look at mine. How do you think I put mine on?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her shirt. Kagome immediately felt blood rush to her head. *Eep..*  
  
"Alright, I think I know how now."  
  
Kagome turned around and heard the clank as his accessories hit the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly put on the shirt. *This is so simple,* he thought. *Much more simpler than my normal clothes.* After shuffling around putting on the jeans, he stood upright. *Interesting.. how comfortable these are.*  
  
Kagome turned around and gave a huge grin. "Wow! You look great!" she squealed. "Hold on." She shuffled through more stuff and pulled out a ponytail holder. "Come here."  
  
She took all of his long, white hair and wound it into a ponytail. She noticed how nice his hair smelled, full of nature, water, and sun. She quickly caught herself before she drifted away in another daydream. *Wake up, Kagome. What about Inu Yasha?* She smiled weakly, remembering the time that he had become mortal, and she got a chance to run her fingers through his hair. But Sesshoumaru wasn't a mortal, just pure demon.  
  
*That's right. Forever a demon.*  
  
She stepped back and smiled. He truly did look human except for his marking and his pointy ears, which could be taken as tattoos and abnormal ears, nothing more. Nevertheless, she said, "You look awesome."  
  
Sesshoumaru sneered. "I look human."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "So, what do you want to do until the well opens again?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged as well. "I don't know, human. Remember, you're the one how 'commanded' me to get out of the well house." His comment had a sarcastic snide about it.  
  
Kagome sat down, thinking. *What is there to do..* Then she realized something. If Sesshoumaru had not wanted to get out of the well house, he wouldn't have. They both knew who was the commanding officer here. So that means he really did want to go out..  
  
Disregarding that, she asked, "Can you eat human food? You must be hungry."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a thoughtful glance. "I could if I wanted to, but most human food smell repulsive, and they wouldn't sustain me." He gave a breathy laugh. "I don't need to eat, human. I'm not you."  
  
Ignoring his last remark, she said, "Trust me. Here, there are some great places to eat. We can go there now."  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
Kagome looked at her school uniform and sighed. "Come," she said, walking up the stairs into her room. She pulled out some of her clothes. "I'm going to change. There are some sneakers over there for you. You could look around if you want."  
  
She disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Inside, Kagome sighed. Her body wasn't as perfect as Sesshoumaru's. And, also, he was a demon who absolutely hated humans. So, trying to snatch him would be futile. She sighed again and reached for her t-shirt instead of a slinky top. *Nothing sexy for Sesshoumaru,* she thought, trying to cheer herself up.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru looked around. There was something like a thick rug perched on wooden beams. There was a table with several bound pieces of parchment with odd markings on them. Also, a large box with several buttons along the bottom.  
  
Kagome got out of her bathroom as Sesshoumaru was flipping though her algebra book. She grinned. "Hey, let's go."  
  
They walked along a path to the city. Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru. While he looked all calm and collected, she felt so awkward and clumsy. She stumbled along while he seemingly glided across the floor. *Curse his perfectness!*  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see a school friend, Sadako, running towards her. "Hey girl! How you feel-" The girl stopped shortly when she spotted Sesshoumaru. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Kagome wanted to smack Sadako when she saw how repulsed Sesshoumaru looked. "This is Sesshoumaru, Sadako," Kagome replied bitterly.  
  
Sadako's eyes showed no recognition. "Sesshoumaru," she repeated. "Well, nice to meet you." She gave a small bow. Sesshoumaru looked at her with amusement until he noticed Kagome's piercing glare telling him to bow back. Sesshoumaru, disgruntled, bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, too."  
  
As Sadako left, muttering to herself, "I wonder what Hojo would think!", Kagome and Sesshoumaru kept walking. "Is that how you get my brother to do everything for you, by glaring at him?" Sesshoumaru asked, smiling.  
  
Kagome, now completely irritated, spun on her heel. She started yelling, "Listen you.!"  
  
She tripped and started falling. But Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and pulled her up close to him before she could hit the floor.  
  
Kagome looked at his yellow eyes with certain disdain, but then softened when she saw how, for the first time since she had met Sesshoumaru, they didn't look evil or calculating. "Thank you," she said, dreamily.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked by her expression yet again; so surprised, he almost dropped her. She looked so sweet, like she wasn't just saying that to save her skin, which is something most mortals do to him.. but then he saw how pretty she looked without her usual clothes and with makeup on. She had grey eyes, and he'd never seen any of those before.  
  
"You look much prettier now than you usually do," he said, letting go of her.  
  
Kagome looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him: this was Sesshoumaru. Then she noticed how he hadn't said it as a compliment, really; just a fact. And since it was Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha's evil half-brother, she didn't really want to be going all googly- eyed, like Sadako had.  
  
But still, she said, "Thank you," and kept walking.  
  
"Why can't we fly there?" asked Sesshoumaru. "It'd be quicker."  
  
"I told you," Kagome growled. "The world today.doesn't see many thing flying around. You're just going have to be accustomed with walking to get everywhere here."  
  
After a moment of awkward silence, Kagome cleared her throat. She pointed to an orange building and said, "Well, the restaurant is right there, anyways," and rushed to the place. Sesshoumaru, aggravated of the thought of being pushed around by a mortal, followed.  
  
Kagome opened the door, and Sesshoumaru took a sniff. The smells were really nice to his nose. He'd never smelled good human food before.  
  
"Come on," Kagome called.  
  
Sesshoumaru took off his shoes, as did Kagome. They entered a room, colored yellow and orange, with transparent orange curtains guarding the door. The middle of the room had a brown table and colorful cushions for them to sit on.  
  
They sat, and Kagome grinned. "What would you like?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the bright room. "This is so strange.. I've never seen one of these before. It smells very good, though."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome beamed. Her happiness was contagious. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but crack a small smile, too. Kagome, so glad that he looked happy, started laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru was bewildered. How in the heavens did he make her laugh..?  
  
They ordered food, and as it was being prepared, Kagome tried to teach Sesshoumaru how to use chopsticks. He attempted to pick up a straw, but instead knocked over the glass and spilled water everywhere. Kagome giggled, and he glared at her menacingly. But she wasn't looking at him; she was cleaning up the mess he had made.  
  
The food came, and Kagome started eating her meal. She saw the difficulty Sesshoumaru was having. He looked up at her. "What?"  
  
She sighed. Kagome grabbed his hands and his chopsticks and placed them correctly. "This is how you pick up things," she guided his fingers with hers. Sesshoumaru learned, and tried picking up some of his food. He chuckled. "This isn't so hard."  
  
Kagome smiled softly. That was as much of a thank you as she could ever hope from him.  
  
~  
  
That night, Kagome pulled out a giant shirt and sweatpants from the attic. She handed them and a sleeping bag to Sesshoumaru. "Here. You can sleep in the well house, if you'd like."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed quietly. "Don't worry, human, I don't sleep."  
  
Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "Alright," she shrugged, taking back the stuff. "Okay. Um.. you can go into the woods. But be careful that no one catches you."  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Fine." He went outside to leave.  
  
"Wait," Kagome grabbed his elbow. "You mean.. those four days.. you stayed in the well house with nothing to do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked indifferent, but said under his breath, "Stupid mortal." He disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
Kagome heard. "Hey! My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she yelled, but didn't get a backwards glance from him.  
  
Kagome sighed with a look of sadness in her face. She clutched the clothes and sleeping bag which still smelled like Sesshoumaru, and went inside to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, perched on a branch. That human..he'd never met a human like this before.  
  
She had fed him that night..*and I let her. I even made her laugh.* He jumped to another tree. Before that, she had fallen into his arms..*and I caught her,* he scolded himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and broke the ponytail holder. He looked at his clothes. *How odd these apparels are.* He sighed. *I left my normal clothes with her.*  
  
Then he remembered the most unnerving part of the day.  
  
*So what if I destroy the world?* he asked himself. *Survival of the fittest.* He remember how disgusted she looked, like she could never see his face again because of what he said. It was such a shocking look. *I'd never had that look before.* He shuddered. *And never want to see it again.* He stopped his thoughts in amazement. *Is the great Sesshoumaru becoming weak? Of course I'd destroy the world.* He remember years ago.. Many in mortal terms..was it around half a century ago? *Inu Yasha was once strong, too* Sesshoumaru recalled, *But he fell in love with mortals..  
  
That must never happen to me.* 


End file.
